


It Doesn't Count

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ectovagina, First Kiss, First Time, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Non-Fatal Soul Swallowing, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, ectopenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: “IT DOESN’T COUNT IF WE DON’T TOUCH YOU KNOW.” Papyrus smiles reassuringly, sitting across from Sans on the couch.Small vignettes of Sans and Papyrus, spanning several different universes.





	

**Undertale**

 

“It doesn’t cownt Sans”, Papyrus crosses his small arms and pouts. There are scraps of tissue paper, glue and glitter covering the table and crumpled up Valentine’s cards on the floor. Sans pets Papyrus’ small skull and pulls the tearful seven year old into his arms.

“i’m sure you’ve got someone you would like to give a card to bro.”

Papyrus looks up at him, tears spilling from the edges of his sockets and sliding down his face. “Can I giwve you one Sans?”

Sans ignores the funny little jolt in his soul and smiles. “sure bro, i’d like that.”

 

\----

**Underswap**

 

It doesn’t count. There’s that feeling of sick guilt that grips his soul as he watches his brother and wants to touch him. 

Papy is the best older brother ever, he tells Alphys all the time when they’re training. He’s kind and gentle and encouraging, even if he is lazy and makes the most dreadful puns. Papy is sleeping on the couch like the lazybones he is and his orange hoodie has ridden up, exposing his spine and lower ribs.

Sans feels his face flush, his feather dusting forgotten. It doesn’t count, he doesn’t feel like this, he doesn’t want to touch Papy.

And kiss him and wrap his phalanges around that spine and have Papy straddle him and… and…

He’s the Magnificent Sans! He won’t give into temptation like this. He has to force himself backwards, to tear his gaze from his older brother as Papy rolls in his sleep and his pants slip down to reveal his tailbone.

It doesn’t count it doesn’t count it doesn’t count he’s not… he’s not… he can’t. Sans hurries into the kitchen and leans against the wall, wanting to cry.

\--

**Underfell**

 

“It doesn’t count, kissing doesn’t.” Papyrus’ whisper seems loud in the quiet as they lay bundled up and scared in one of the small caves in Waterfall. His little brother… although the teenager is already taller than him, strokes his spine through his coat and San’s shivers, eyes blinking in the dark.

“there’s better people to kiss kiddo.” Sans doesn’t want to be the bad guy. His soul feels tight. Papyrus’ arms are warm and strong.

“But if I don’t practice, how will I do it right? And…” Papyrus trails off and Sans feels a sigh against his skull. “And I trust you brother.” 

The older skeleton sits up, frowning. They could be dust tomorrow, or the next day, or any time. He’s not an idiot. They’re alone. And he wants to kiss his brother. And wouldn’t he just feel terrible if they died and Papyrus hadn’t had his first kiss before. But fuck, he’d be an asshole to steal his _little brother’s_ first kiss…

“Please Sans.” there’s shuffling noises and Papyrus is suddenly right in front of him, eyelights bright in the gloom. “I don’t want to kiss anyone but you.”

And Sans can’t, his self-restraint is shit. And Papyrus’ mouth is warm and feels good. 

\--

**Swapfell**

 

It doesn’t count... does it count when Papyrus wants to kiss the femur in his hands? Sans hisses above him, shaking minutely under his phalanges and Papyrus pulls the bandages tight around the crack in the bone.

Papyrus risks a glance upwards and finds his younger brother looking away pointedly, one gloved hand a fist pressed against his mouth. There’s a fetching blue flush spread over San’s scarred face. Papyrus licks his teeth and decides any later punishment worth this transgression, as he leans forward and presses his teeth to the bandage and then another kiss higher.

Sans jerks beneath him and his voice is a blend of embarrassed outrage “M-MUTT!” Papyrus waits for the blow but instead a gloved hand slides to cradle his cheek. Sans’ face has flushed darker and his pupils are wide, “YOUR HEALING SKILLS ARE ABYSMAL MUTT.” His brother’s voice shakes and Papyrus grins, nuzzling into the gloved palm with a whine.

Sans slides his fingers to grip his chin harshly, tilting his face up to meet his gaze. “THE MAGNIFICENT AND TYRANNICAL SANS WILL ALLOW YOU TO USE THAT MOUTH OF YOURS FOR BETTER THINGS BROTHER,” the smaller skeleton spread his legs and canted his pelvis forwards. “DON’T DISAPPOINT ME.”

Papyrus presses his thighs together as he lavishes attention on his brother with his tongue. Sans makes wonderful moans and squirms and jerks and whimpers and he wants more.

\--

**Undertale**

 

“IT DOESN’T COUNT IF WE DON’T TOUCH YOU KNOW.” Papyrus smiles reassuringly, sitting across from Sans on the couch. His hands are toying with the waistline of his shorts, orange magic fizzling around his ischium. His brother nervously fiddles with his phalanges, meeting his gaze shyly.

Sans slippers and socks are on the floor and Papyrus wants to wrap those cute feet and legs around his waist. But they can’t, his brother is already petrified he’s hurting Papyrus. Oh he knows that they’re brothers, that most of monster society would be unhappy with their relationship. He’s not so naive and Sans had worriedly stammered his way through his fears, guilt and shame. 

“i don’t know bro… I’m feeling kind of **boned** , might head upstairs.” Sans faked a yawn, stretching his arms above his head, his spine making a rather delicious series of pops. 

Papyrus bit back a verbal protest and instead tugged his shorts down, orange shaft bouncing a little as it pressed up towards his nonexistent stomach. Sans stopped moving with a wide-eyed stare, his mouth falling open. “IT DOESN’T COUNT SANS,” he reiterates, phalanges moving grip himself and rub, his soul pulsing with excitement and nerves.

“but i…” Sans mouth continues to move, even as words trail off into silence. His brother makes a choked sound, falling back against the armrest, eye-lights trained on his erection. Papyrus groans, tongue lolling out as he pants.

“It-it doesn’t count?” Sans’ whisper is full of need and Papyrus whines, his pelvis rocking up and the smaller skeleton is hurriedly shoving his own pants down, azure cock proud and leaking shimmery liquid magic.

They roll their hips and groan in unison and whimper each other’s names and Papyrus comes with a desperate groan staring into his brother’s dilated pupils.

\--

**Horrortale**

 

It doesn’t count as murder if it’s to feed your family.

At least, that’s his reasoning. And as Sans pulls his cleaver from the twitching froggit’s twitching form with a squelch, he smiles as he imagines Papyrus’ happiness at his return.

He feels blood seep through his shoulder as he trudges back home, the wind whistling through the silence of Snowdin. The buildings are mostly empty and boarded shut. The crunch of his sneakers in the dusty snow seems loud.

Papyrus is in the kitchen when he arrives. The cheerful humming and clink-clank of pans has him grinning, his soul pulsing with love.

“BROTHER, WELCOME HOME.” Papyrus has his gloves off for once, hands kneading pasta dough and a cute dusting of flour over his mandible.

Sans dumps the froggit on the table and wraps his hands around his brother’s waist, blood-stained fingers toying with the sacrum poking out from beneath his shorts. Papyrus shivers and Sans chuckles into his spine. 

“AFTER DINNER SANS.” 

\--

**Underswap**

 

“IT-IT DOESN’T -MWEH- COUNT IF YOU DON’T -AH- PUT IT IN ME.” 

Sans is panting and grinding in his lap, spine pressed to his sternum as he rolls his smaller hips, his pussy slick and soft as it rolls over the shaft of Papyrus’ cock. His skull falls back and he stares up with a dazed grin.

Papyrus reaches down to rub a lazy circle around his little brother’s hard clit and Sans’ mouth falls open with a loud cry. The taller skeleton finds himself growling, canting his hips back and forth, the delicious slip and slide of silky folds rolling over his dick making him want to lose control, to bury himself to hilt in Sans’ body.

He doesn’t and they kiss as Papyrus spills himself all over Sans’ clit and stomach, wondering if the stars on the surface can compare to the ones he can see in his brother’s eyes.

\--

**Dusttale**

 

It doesn’t count if his brother watches. Sans shudders and lies back on the ground, sending up a cloud of fresh dust. Waterfall is quiet today, Woshua had been loud and scared, it had been a satisfying kill.

Papyrus hovers over him, smiling. Sans slips his dust-encased fingers into his slick pussy with another full body shudder. 

“DOES IT FEEL GOOD DEAR BROTHER?” 

Sans moans, tongue lolling out as he nods, eye-lights trained on his brothers as he continues.

“YOU LOOK WONDERFUL SANS.”

His whole body feels hot, soul pulsing and leaking blue magic inside his ribcage.

“SHOW ME YOUR SOUL BROTHER.”

Sans calls his soul to the front of his ribcage without hesitation. Papyrus’ tongue slides out, long long long, wrapping around his soul. He lets out a broken groan as the tongue constricts his soul and pulls it up into his brother’s mouth.

His brother swallows and Sans comes around his fingers with a wail.

\--

**Underfell**

 

“you count paps, you matter.” 

Papyrus can’t keep up the facade, his tough exterior melting as red tears gather in his sockets. “I AM A FAILURE SANS.”

Sans lies on him, frowning. “can i see your soul boss?”

Papyrus swallows, nervous, but he calls up his soul. He flushes as Sans face twitches into worshipful admiration. His soul is the normal white, encased in a film of shimmering scarlet magic. 

Sans’ eye glows, his own soul appearing. It’s beautiful and Papyrus bites his knuckles, a shudder running through him.

“you’re amazing bro. you’re gorgeous and i love you.” The words, spoken in his brother’s gruff tone with complete sincerely have the tears falling once more and his soul aches.

“SANS PLEASE…” his voice is nothing more than a whisper, “YOU CAN HAVE MY SOUL, IT’S YOURS.” Papyrus kisses his brother’s shocked mouth, swallowing the gasp.

The smaller skeleton’s hands fumble with their souls and with a suddenness they are touching. Their magic sparks and fizzles and begins to intertwine. Memories, both shared and separate, run through them and the deep wonderful love they feel for each other almost overpowers him.

Papyrus buries his face in Sans’ neck and wraps his arms and legs around his brother as they bond. He wants to be with Sans forever.


End file.
